Crash & Burn
by LeiliPattz
Summary: Projeto One-shot Oculta - Bella e Edward eram como duas voltagens diferentes que juntos poderiam causar estragos, mas que juntos descobriram uma maneira de usar isso a favor deles.


**Crash & Burn**

**Autora: **Leili Pattz  
**Beta: **Friida Cullen  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Censura: **T  
**Sinopse: **Bella e Edward eram como duas voltagens diferentes que juntos poderiam causar estragos, mas que juntos descobriram uma maneira de usar isso a favor deles.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile FF. net(/)~oneshotoculta

E tem outra nota no final!

* * *

A última semana de aula estava na metade para os alunos da Bishop Academy, e, com o fim das aulas, as expectativas das férias de verão aumentavam. Para os Seniors era o final de uma primeira batalha e logo eles poderiam ir para a Universidade dos seus sonhos, já para os Juniors era o final do penúltimo ano na escola.

Entre os Juniors podemos encontrar Bella Swan; uma garota que não gosta do termo popularidade e achava que abusar do dinheiro não era tão incrível quanto parecia, apesar de ser filha de um dos banqueiros mais ricos do país e uma publicitária incrível, ela acreditava que as pessoas deveriam gostar das outras pelo o que elas são, e não pelo limite no cartão de crédito.

Entre as pessoas que Bella desprezava estava Edward Masen, herdeiro de uma cadeia de lanchonetes que se estendia por todo o EUA e tinha suas primeiras sedes em países como Londres, Brasil, Espanha e Canadá. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que usava o dinheiro ao seu favor em qualquer situação: para atrair garotas, entrar em boates onde sua idade não permitia, conseguir com que os nerds fizessem os seus trabalhos, que professoras suspirassem e mudasse um C- para B+. Para Edward o dinheiro e seu sorriso torto combinado com os lindos olhos verde claro, era tudo o que ele precisava na vida, e isso irritava a garota de olhos cor de chocolate e cabelos castanho avermelhados desde que ele aprendeu a utilizar esses recursos ao seu favor.

Bella bufou baixinho passando os olhos mais uma vez por seu trabalho final de literatura que estava aberto em seu pequeno notebook, a professora estava em sua mesa lendo uma edição puída de Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão, exatamente a peça em que ela trabalhava em uma reedição para o trabalho. Pelo canto do olho ela pode ver Edward cochichando e passando seus dedos por uma mexa solta da trança da Angela Weber, uma das alunas mais brilhantes da Bishop. Bella rodou os olhos sabendo que ela não era o tipo dele, e não precisava ter uma super audição para saber o que ele sussurrava a menina com óculos de tartaruga e aparelhos com borracha azul.

- Então Ange, eu estou muito ocupado com o meu trabalho final da aula de música e gostaria de saber se você não poderia fazer o meu trabalho - os olhos verdes piscaram com seus cílios em tamanho moderado e lindos, fazendo com que Angela sentisse suas mãos suarem. - Você sabe que eu posso te recompensar muito bem, talvez com um passeio pela cidade, um jantar em um restaurante romântico.

- C-Claro E-Ed-Edward - gaguejou e morreu de vergonha por isso. - Qual a sua peça?

- Hamlet, Ato III – sorriu. Aquele sorriso que estava levando aos batimentos cardíacos de Angela aos extremos. Ele sempre fazia isso com ela, mesmo quando estava a metros de distância e nem olhava para sua figura insignificante. Edward piscou para ela e escorregou do lugar ao lado da garota para a sua mesa habitual ao lado de Bella Swan.

Na Bishop Academy ele era o rei e sabia disso. Seu charme era irresistível para qualquer pessoa dessa escola, desde as alunas até a diretora Clearwater. Ninguém conseguia negar algo para Edward Masen, nem a pequena garota que fingia que sua existência tinha a mesma importância de uma barata de esgoto. Sorriu torto para si mesmo, batucando seus dedos na mesa e ele sabia que isso irritava sua companheira de literatura.

Bella virou seus olhos irritados para ele, suas bochechas avermelhadas de raiva e os lábios apertados em uma linha. _Bingo._ Os lábios dele formaram aquele sorriso lindo e ela só revirou os olhos voltando a atenção ao seu trabalho. Mas sua vontade mesmo era de dar um soco naquele nariz torto dele - que foi quebrado em uma briga dois anos atrás – para, quem sabe, ficar mais torto ou então desfigurado de vez.

Ele a deixou em paz por alguns momentos enquanto ela digitava, suspirava, passava as mãos nos cabelos longos, mordia os lábios em concentração. Bella sabia que os olhos dele estavam focados em tudo o que ela fazia, um arrepio na nuca indicava isso, era o que sempre sentia quando ele fazia isso. Virou seu rosto para o lado e recebeu uma piscadela em resposta. Evitou rodar novamente os olhos e seguiu com o seu trabalho até o sinal bater.

Guardou seu notebook na bolsa e sem dizer nada ao garoto que estava encostado ao lado da porta da sala, saiu em direção a aula de francês para a sua prova final. Pela próxima hora tudo o que passava pela mente da Bella eram palavras francesas, e ao entregar sua prova pode ir em paz para o refeitório, apesar de ainda faltar 10 minutos para tocar o sinal, alguns alunos que terminavam suas provas de outras matérias, ocupavam mesas no local.

Bella comprou um pedaço de pizza marguerita e uma lata de soda, indo em direção a mesa que costumava sentar com seus amigos. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, pessoas que ela conhecia desde o jardim de infância. Não demorou muito até os quatro entrarem no refeitório que começava a lotar com os alunos saindo de suas aulas, depois que cada um pegou o seu almoço, caminharam para a mesa onde Bella já terminava o seu almoço.

- Hey Belly Bee - Emmett sentou ao seu lado colocando seu braço em torno dela - Como foi sua prova de francês?

- Ótima Emm - sorriu para o amigo que a chamava por esse apelido desde sempre.

- Eu não aguento mais ver provas - Alice bufou abrindo sua Salada Caesar - Graças a Deus estamos na última semana e depois podemos aproveitar o verão juntos - Bella pigarreou nesse momento.

- Na verdade eu preciso contar algo para vocês - os cinco olharam em sua direção - Eu não vou poder passar as férias no Havaí com vocês.

- Por quê? - Alice quase gritou. - Estamos planejando essa viagem há meses.

- Porque eu fui aceita para aquele curso de pintura em Roma. Vou passar os dois meses lá e talvez oito, caso eu me saia bem e consiga uma vaga para o semestre.

- Oh, Bella, parabéns! - Rosalie saiu de sua cadeira e foi abraçar a amiga, todos eles demonstraram sua alegria pela amiga, eles sabiam como ela estava muito nervosa em ser ou não aceita nesse curso. - E quando você vai?

- No domingo, eu queria passar mais tempo com vocês, mas tenho que ir um tempo antes do curso começar porque vão instalar os alunos e também para a adaptação. Estou tão empolgada e nervosa.

- Você vai se sair bem, Bella - Jasper disse sorrindo tranquilamente para a amiga. - Seu talento é incrível e tenho certeza que vai conseguir fazer o curso de oito meses, apesar de que você vai fazer falta.

Bella sorriu sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem, ela amava os seus amigos e só em pensar que talvez passaria oito meses longe deles, sentiu o coração apertar. Para não começar a chorar no meio do refeitório, ela desviou o olhar pelo refeitório e a cena que viu fez sua vontade de chorar desaparecer.

Edward Masen estava em seu habitat natural, rodeado por seu bando de garotas risonhas com seios fartos e popularidade no topo. Lauren Mallory estava quase sentada no colo dele enquanto falava algo no seu ouvido, Jéssica Stanley inclinava-se sobre a mesa e Rachel Black segurava em um dos braços dele como se fosse um bote salva-vidas. Elas falavam e riam enquanto ele sorria como o idiota que era. Não querendo correr o risco de seu almoço voltar, Bella levantou-se dizendo que iria aproveitar seus 50 minutos de almoço na biblioteca, que nesse momento deveria estar vazia.

Saiu do refeitório rumo ao grande prédio que ela poderia quase chamar de lar, uma vez que ela adorava livros e tudo o que eles poderiam oferecer. Como imaginava estava vazia, nem a Sra. Cope, bibliotecária, estava em sua mesa. Não era comum os alunos da Bishop aparecerem na biblioteca durante o almoço, então ela não se preocupava em estar por ali na hora livre dos alunos.

Aproveitando o silêncio e solidão, Bella deixou sua bolsa em uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca e andou entre as prateleiras atrás de algo para ler. Amarrou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, e se deixou distrair pelos títulos. Não ouviu os passos que ecoaram pelo local e nem sentiu a presença de outra pessoa até mãos apertarem na sua cintura. Virou-se assustada encarando o par de olhos verdes da pessoa que não deveria estar ali.

- O que você quer, Masen? - perguntou levantando o queixo e entrecerrando os olhos.

- Você sabe o que eu quero, Bella - ele sussurrou avançando um pouco mais em direção a ela, que tentando se esquivar encostou-se na prateleira - E eu sei que você quer isso também.

- Eu não quero nada - manteve a voz firme e os olhos focados nos dele - Você pode me dar licença, Edward, eu vim para a biblioteca ficar em paz.

- Não, eu estou bem aqui - apertou mais seu corpo no dela, sentindo um leve tremor percorrê-la.

- Você parecia melhor rodeado pelo trio de vadias da escola - Bella disse antes que pudesse impedir que aquelas palavras idiotas saíssem dos seus lábios.

- Hum, estou sentindo ciúmes vindo de você, Swan? - o idiota apenas sorriu mais e a raiva ferveu dentro dela.

- Ciúmes, Edward? De você? É óbvio que não - tentou sair da prisão dos braços dele, mas só o fez apertar mais contra ela - Edward, me solta.

- Não vou te soltar, antes que você me dê o que eu quero - inclinou seu rosto para mais perto da garota que apertou os lábios firmemente em sinal de raiva.

- Alguém pode nos ver, e eu não quero que ninguém tenha ideias erradas sobre nós dois.

- Oh! Ideias erradas sobre o que exatamente? Sobre os beijos que trocamos em diversas ocasiões no último mês? Ou - diminuiu o tom de voz - as vezes que fizemos sexo no período de duas semanas? Ou sobre esse beijo aqui - Edward não deu tempo para ela protestar, beijando-a do jeito que ele sabia que a deixaria sem ação.

E assim aconteceu, mesmo odiando a si mesma por isso, Bella enrolou os dedos naquele cabelo bagunçado e o puxou para perto. Os beijos de Edward tinham o mesmo efeito de uma dose cavalar de adrenalina direto na veia, nenhum dos seus antigos namorados ou qualquer garoto que ela beijara aleatoriamente tinha feito tanto com seu sistema. E era impossível se livrar disso, era muito bom para simplesmente se afastar.

Mas nada se comparava ao fato de poder estar nua por baixo ou por cima dele, tocando sua pele, completando-se em cada movimento, sentindo a camada de suor que o cobria, poder observar seu rosto retorcido pelo prazer, beijá-lo com força, morder os seus lábios. Apenas com as lembranças, Bella tremia, o que fazia com que Edward a abraçasse mais e enrolasse uma de suas mãos no seu rabo de cavalo.

Em um momento o ar foi necessário, e eles se afastaram a contra gosto. O garoto respirando forte, encostou sua testa no ombro desta mulher que acabava com o resto do seu juízo. Desde que a beijara bêbado em uma festa da escola a pouco mais de um mês, não houve um dia sem que ele pensasse nas emoções que o dominava quando os lábios deles se chocavam. E tudo ainda ficou mais confuso no dia que eles brigaram como loucos na escola, durante a tarde enquanto faziam um trabalho de geografia na casa dele, até terminarem a tarde enrolado nos lençóis de sua cama, completamente suados e ainda sentindo tremores leves pelos orgasmos alcançados.

Bella e Edward eram como duas voltagens diferentes que juntos poderiam causar estragos, mas tinham descoberto uma maneira de usar isso a favor deles. Nunca tinham tido _relações_ como as que desfrutavam nessas semanas, e ele tinha planos de segui-la pelo verão, onde quer que ela fosse passar suas férias. Ele não conseguia se imaginar dois meses sem sentir isso, o seu vício pelo prazer e pelas emoções desconhecidas eram mais fortes do que tudo.

Barulho de passos pela biblioteca os tiraram da névoa que se encontravam, e logo cada um seguiu o seu caminho sem mais uma palavra. Bella ainda respirava forte enquanto caminhava para o banheiro que ficava na biblioteca. No espelho se viu com a face vermelha, os olhos vibrantes e lábios um pouco inchados, para tentar amenizar o calor que dominava sua pele, passou as mãos molhadas com água fria pelo rosto e nuca. Às vezes pensava que algum dia ela iria entrar em combustão espontânea com um simples roçar dos lábios de Edward nos seus. Saiu quando o sinal tocou e respirou fundo antes de ir para sua aula de biologia.

No mesmo momento, Edward caminhava calmamente para a sala de história, observava alguns alunos que liam anotações freneticamente, outros que se apressavam para as salas e alguns, como ele, que caminhavam sem pressa alguma de começar mais uma prova. Semana final era a pior de todas, ele não suportava mais as provas seguidas e os trabalhos intermináveis. Sentou-se em uma mesa ao lado da janela, esperando a professora entrar, mas antes disso outra coisa chamou sua atenção, ou melhor, a conversa entre sua prima Alice e Rosalie sobre Bella.

- Eu estava pensando em organizar uma festa de despedida para a Bella, pode ser lá em casa, ou na casa dela - Alice disse já imaginando como fazer tudo em três dias.

- Temos pouco tempo, mas a Bella merece, nós não temos certeza de quando vamos vê-la novamente - Rose começou a escrever planos para a festa em seu iPhone.

- Imagine como será o próximo semestre caso Bella não volte, eu vou sentir falta dela - a pequena de cabelos pretos espetados fez um pequeno bico com os lábios. - Mas é um sonho que ela vai realizar, então só temos que apoiar.

- E podemos ir para Roma em alguns finais de semana, ou até mesmo em algumas semanas das nossas férias - a loira sugeriu sorrindo - Eu já passei algumas férias por lá, e a cidade é encantadora. E os italianos são lindos, Bella que é a solteira vai fazer a festa.

Antes que Edward pudesse se meter e perguntar o que diabos Bella iria fazer em Roma, a professora Zafrina entrou na sala mandando todos ficarem em silêncio e deixarem apenas caneta sobre a mesa. Edward não gostou do que ouviu, como que Bella iria viajar e não lhe disse nada? E italianos lindos? Pff, ele era muito melhor do que qualquer um deles.

Durante a prova, se pegava pensando algumas vezes em Bella na Itália durante o semestre todo, o que ele iria fazer? Se fosse com qualquer outra garota, ele estaria agradecido por não ter que lidar novamente com ela, mas algo o incomodava no fato da Bella ficar longe durante tanto tempo. Sacudiu os pensamentos para longe e concentrou-se em sua prova, ele iria conseguir explicações de Bella, mas antes precisava passar na matéria.

Logo que terminou sua prova, foi para a porta da sala de biologia onde conseguiu ver que Bella ainda estava lá. Ficou ali esperando até o momento que viu a garota sair, e sem dar tempo para ela falar qualquer coisa a puxou para sala ao lado que estava vazia.

- Qual o seu maldito problema, Edward? - Bella odiava quando a puxavam como se fosse uma boneca de pano, era irritante.

- O meu problema é o fato de que você não me disse que vai para Roma e pode ficar lá durante todo o semestre que vem. Por que você não me disse nada? - ele estreitou os olhos e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não te devo explicações de nada, Edward, e como você ficou sabendo disso? - ela tentava não alterar seu tom de voz, com medo de alguém passando pelo corredor pudesse ouvi-los.

- Ouvi a Alice e Rosalie falando sobre isso, e eu sei que você não me deve explicações, mas poderia pelo menos ter me falado sobre isso, não custava nada - Edward encostou-se em uma das mesas do laboratório, cruzando os braços.

- Sim, não custava nada ter te contado, mas esse assunto não é da sua conta, nós não somos nada, nem amigos. E por que isso te incomodou tanto, Edward?

- Não é que tenha me incomodado é que... - ele tentou arranjar alguma explicação. - Pensei que poderíamos ter um dia de despedida.

- Despedida? - ela riu, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia algo dentro dela se animar com essa ideia.

- Sim. Ou melhor, podemos fazer uma festa no iate do meu pai no Lago Michigan. Pelo o que eu ouvi das meninas, você vai viajar logo.

- No domingo - sorriu ao vê-lo estender a mão para ela, e se deixou ser puxada para o corpo dele. - Uma festa seria muito bom.

- Então eu vou falar com a Alice, ela vai saber o que fazer - ele estendeu a mão para o rabo de cavalo dela, enrolando algumas mechas entre os dedos.

Pelos próximos minutos ficaram em silêncio, olhavam nos olhos um do outro tentando buscar nos olhos um do outro as respostas de suas perguntas. Mas as dúvidas eram as mesmas, e talvez eles nunca descobrissem o que tanto os atormentava.

**~x~**

Nos dias seguintes, Bella passou suas horas terminando e entregando trabalhos finais, recebendo suas notas, saindo com Alice e Rosalie, fazendo infinitas compras ao lado de sua mãe que insistiu que ela deveria levar tudo novo para Roma. Ela não protestou, talvez iria demorar para ter momentos como esse com ela novamente.

Não tinha conseguido muitos momentos a sós com Edward, além de alguns minutos na biblioteca e pressionada entre os livros… Estava sentindo-se como uma das personagens dos romances que queimavam pelos mocinhos. Sabia que durante o seu tempo fora, iria sentir falta disso, desse calor, desse toque, desses lábios macios e, ao mesmo tempo, firmes que dançavam nos lábios dela. Suspirou profundamente enquanto enrolava-se em seu roupão para voltar ao quarto, onde Alice e Rosalie terminavam de se arrumar. Vestiu a roupa que tinha comprado nessa manhã com a mãe, um short preto com uma blusa rosa, combinados com uma sapatilha preta com um pequeno laço.

Deixou Rosalie cuidar dos seus cabelos e Alice da sua maquiagem. Quando terminou, tinha os seus grossos cachos completamente lisos, os olhos com uma maquiagem suave e os lábios destacados com um batom rosa.

- Quem sabe essa noite você não tem uma despedida com algum gatinho - Alice piscou para a amiga, que reprimiu um suspiro ao pensar no único _gatinho_ que gostaria de passar a noite.

- Quem sabe, não é? - sorriu, saindo do quarto com suas amigas.

- Bella, isso chegou para você - Renée a chamou quando as três terminavam de descer as escadas. Na mão de sua mãe estava uma caixa que parecia ser de um colar. - E não tem cartão.

Intrigada Bella abriu a caixa e encontrou um lindo colar de prata com um pingente de coração. As mulheres na sala ofegaram e fizeram sons de_ 'aww'_. Realmente não tinha nenhuma identificação, mas algo na garota lhe dizia de quem era. Seu pai apenas sorria e observava as mulheres loucas com aquele presente. Já Jasper e Emmett riam silenciosamente, eles sabiam muito bem de quem era o presente. Com um boa noite e beijos nas bochechas do Sr. e Sra. Swan, os cinco foram rumo a festa.

O iate de Carlisle Masen era impressionante, e muitos convidados já estavam ali, faltavam apenas mais alguns para que começassem o passeio pelo Lago. Edward viu quando Bella chegou, linda e deslumbrante como sempre, seu sorriso aumentou quando pode ver o que ela levava no pescoço. Pegou uma taça de _champagne rosé_, fazendo o seu caminho até a garota, que cumprimentava alguns amigos.

- Para você - colocou a taça na frente dela, que tinha acabado de dar olá para Mike Newton e Tyler Crawer.

- Obrigada - ela levou a taça aos lábios, tomando um pequeno gole. - Perfeito.

- Vejo que está usando o meu presente - ele sussurrou traçando levemente o dedo pelo colar. Ele não se importava se as pessoas ao redor estavam disfarçadamente, ou não, observando essas duas figuras que para todos eram inimigos mortais. Bella apenas sorriu inclinando o corpo mais perto do dele.

- O que você está aprontando, Edward? Por que me deu um colar com pingente de coração? E por que toda essa aproximação no meio de uma festa onde estão praticamente todos da nossa escola? - os olhos verdes do garoto dançaram sobre o corpo dela, e voltou aos seus.

- Você vai saber em breve, agora venha, aproveite sua festa. Eu acho que todos que tinham que chegar, já chegaram. Vou mandar que comecem a andar com o iate - sorriu caminhando por entre as pessoas.

Alice e Rosalie logo puxaram Bella para um canto. Elas precisavam de explicações, não imaginavam que os dois tinham intimidade o suficiente para toda essa troca _carinhosa_ em frente a todos. Bella suspirou e puxou as amigas para um canto, onde tentou ao máximo explicar o que acontecia entre ela e Edward. As garotas estavam de queixo caído quando ela terminou de contar tudo.

- Eu estou chocada, confesso - disse Alice. - Nunca em mil anos eu iria imaginar você com o Edward.

- Muito menos eu, vocês são diferentes, se odeiam desde que eu tenho consciência. E agora, isso - Rosalie apontou para o colar da amiga - Parece que alguém aqui está apaixonado.

- Rosalie, por favor, não seja boba - Bella riu do absurdo. - Edward só quis me dar um presente bonito antes que eu viajasse. Um pingente de coração não quer dizer nada.

- Agora você está sendo boba, Bella! É claro que significa algo, e está com medo de que isso também seja o que você está sentindo - Alice sorriu para a amiga. - Mas tudo bem, você vai descobrir isso sozinha, na hora que ele se declarar.

- E preciso dizer, Lauren, Jéssica e Rachel estavam com os olhos esbugalhados em cima de vocês. Cuidado para elas não te jogarem no lago - Rose brincou fazendo as amigas rirem.

Do outro lado do iate, Emmett e Jasper esperavam Edward voltar da frente, quando começaram a se mover pela água.

- Hey, Edward já se declarou para a Belly Bee? - Edward arregalou os olhos com a pergunta dos seus antigos amigos de infância.

- O que? Como...? - perguntou confuso.

- Masen, nós não somos cegos. Eu vejo o jeito que você olha para a Belly Bee, sei que aquele colar dela foi você quem deu e só aviso uma coisa: se a machucar o seu corpo vai parar no fundo desse lago - Emmett disse sério. - Faça essa garota feliz, ela não é como as outras que você usa e descarta como se fosse um objeto qualquer.

- Bella é uma garota incrível, Edward - Jasper falou. - Ela pode ter esse jeito duro dela com algumas coisas, mas ela é doce, fiel, amorosa, uma amiga incomparável. Os seus dias sempre foram regados a dinheiro, poder, mulheres, festas e bebidas, mas para ficar com a Bella, as coisas vão ter que mudar.

- Eu sei - Edward respondeu aos dois. - Eu sei o que ela é, e como é especial. Quero fazer isso certo e vou começar hoje.

- Bom. Ela merece a felicidade, e você também - Jasper deu tapinhas nas costas do garoto.

- Agora vai lá, pegue a sua garota e não a deixe escapar - o tapa de Emmett não foi tão leve quanto o de Jasper. Edward apenas riu e fez o que deveria.

Monopolizou quase todo o tempo de Bella na festa, ele podia ver os olhares de inveja que garotas e alguns garotos davam na direção deles. Ele já não poderia aproveitar a vida que levou durante tanto tempo, mas vendo as vantagens, era melhor ter alguém que mexia com o seu coração ao seu lado, do que milhares que não lhe davam nem 1% disso.

- Está gostando da festa? - Edward perguntou quando levou Bella para o andar superior do iate, longe de todos.

- Sim. E apesar de parecer estranho, estou gostando também de ficar com você, dançar, conversar, apenas curtir a presença um do outro - piscou para ele que sorriu segurando em sua cintura com uma das mãos.

- Hum, fico feliz com isso - seus dedos traçaram a bochecha corada dela. - Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta.

Bella entreabriu os lábios para responder que também sentiria falta dele, mas não teve tempo, um beijo suave e calmo foi depositado ali. Fechou os olhos sendo rodeada pelo calor dele e pelo vento do verão de Chicago. Arrepiou ao senti-lo tocar na base da sua coluna e na sua nuca, ela apertou as mãos nos braços dele, suspirando em sua boca.

Foi um beijo diferente de todos, eles nunca tinham se beijado assim, não com essa calma, com sentimentos sendo trocados, com o calor os envolvendo sem toda a urgência anterior. Os corações batiam fortes e sincronizados, Bella gemeu um pouco quando o seu corpo foi pressionado contra o de Edward, que mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior. Afastaram-se para tomar ar e, quando ele olhou nos olhos castanhos dela, soube que não podia mais esperar para falar o que tanto queria.

- Bella eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas - respirou fundo colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha. - Nós passamos anos não nos dando bem, provocando um ao outro, tendo diversas brigas, até que algumas semanas atrás nós descobrimos, literalmente, o _prazer_ de estarmos juntos. Desde então algo dentro de mim mudou. Você desperta em mim o desejo de brigar e te beijar ao mesmo tempo, a minha vontade é de te prender para sempre ao meu lado, mas não posso deixar de te provocar porque eu adoro ver os seus olhos com raiva e suas bochechas vermelhas por isso. Passei os últimos dois dias pensando sobre tudo, e acredite, cheguei a pedir conselhos ao meu pai, isso não é algo que faço com frequência - riu um pouco envergonhado, não tirava seus olhos dos dela que estavam lacrimejando. - Eu ainda não posso dizer que isso é amor, mas estou apaixonado por você Bella, eu quero ficar com você por todo o tempo que puder. Sei que você está indo para Roma, e que pode passar até 8 meses longe, mas precisava te falar isso.

- Isso não deveria estar acontecendo, não agora - as lágrimas que tanto segurou caíram quando ela fechou os olhos. - Eu não deveria me apaixonar por você quando estou indo para Itália.

- Shiii, não chore - limpou as lágrimas dela que caíram - Você pode passar 8 meses ou 2 anos longe, Bella, o que eu estou sentindo não vai sair correndo, eu vou esperar por você.

- Não vai dar certo, Edward, você é o que é. É o garoto que ama dinheiro, que usa ele para suas festas, suas garotas, para ser quem é. Eu não vou conseguir viver em outro país imaginando o que você está fazendo a cada dia.

- Você pode colocar Alice para me vigiar 24hrs, ou o Emmett. Ou eu posso ir atrás de você Bella, se você quiser.

- Eu não posso pedir... - ele a interrompeu colocando dois dedos em cima dos seus lábios.

- Não estou falando para você pedir. Você quer que eu vá para Roma? Eu vou. Para algo de bom o meu dinheiro pode servir.

Ela não respondeu com palavras, apenas o beijou com força. O beijo que eles conheciam tão bem, o que fazia seus corpos tremerem, a respiração ficar forte e os corações acelerados. O beijo que, até então, era tão cheio de sentimentos desconhecidos, mas, que naquele momento, ambos sabiam muito bem o significado de tudo. Como Edward havia dito; ainda não era amor, todavia, a paixão implícita ali era visível a qualquer um.

Quando se separaram, o sorriso que eles estampavam era radiante. E ao voltar para a festa, a diferença neles foi notada por todos, o iate se aproximava do seu ponto de partida e já se passava das 2 horas da manhã, a festa estava acabando. Muitos saíram do barco quando ele parou, mas não antes de ver Edward beijar Bella como sempre quis na frente de todos, mostrando que ela era dele, e ele todo dela. Garotas que seguiam Edward por todas as partes, mesmo com nível alcoólico elevado, lançaram olhares de inveja e raiva em direção ao novo casal, mas eles não se importavam com nada.

Alice e Rose foram embora com seus namorados, piscando para o eles e fazendo sinal de 'me conte tudo depois' para a Bella. Os dois davam passos lentos pelo Navy Pier até onde estava estacionado o carro de Edward. Permaneceram em silêncio, apenas com o ruído da madrugada na cidade.

- Para onde vamos agora? - Bella perguntou quando eles chegaram no carro.

- Hum, podemos ir para a minha casa. Meu pai viajou, volta apenas na terça, e eu dispensei os empregados pelo final de semana. Podemos andar nus - disse balançando as sobrancelhas, o que fez Bella gargalhar.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não vou ficar andando nua em lugar nenhum - ele riu encostando-a no carro, e colocando um braço de cada lado do corpo dela.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso te convencer em dois segundos - o tom de voz baixo a fez tremer, mas ela tentou esconder cruzando os braços.

- Hunf, convencido como sempre - um biquinho apareceu em seus lábios o fazendo sorrir antes de depositar um beijinho ali.

- Você acha que eu vou deixar de te provocar? Swan, você está muito enganada. Uma das melhores partes de poder estar ao seu lado, é de provocar a raiva em você. Eu prometo fazer isso todos os dias - sorriu e ela revirou os olhos dando um tapa com as costas da mão no seu peito.

- Masen, você é um idiota - ele segurou a mão dela e levou aos lábios para dar um beijo.

- Sim, e você gosta disso. Se eu não fosse tão idiota, talvez você nem iria me notar - foi a vez dele de fazer bico. Bella apenas riu dando uma mordida nele. - Ai, você está muito violenta, me batendo, me mordendo, vou começar a repensar sobre isso de ficar com você.

- Como se você não gostasse disso também, e estou com vontade de testar minhas unhas cor de rosa nas suas costas - sorriu mostrando as unhas compridas e bem pintadas.

- E quem disse que eu vou deixar? - perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, tentando ficar serio.

- Por acaso você tem que deixar alguma coisa? Você vai fazer tudo o que eu quero - provando o seu ponto, deslizou as unhas desde a nuca dele até o pescoço.

- Bella, você está brincando com fogo - Edward grunhiu com os olhos escurecidos.

- E eu adoro me queimar - e isso foi tudo o que ele precisava para que a fizesse entrar no carro e arrancar pelas ruas de Chicago.

Bella e Edward colidiam e queimavam. Juntos poderiam produzir faíscas, quem sabe um incêndio. E se Nero, ou um acidente, causou o Grande Incêndio em Roma não importava para eles, pois em 2012 Swan e Masen poderiam ser os responsáveis por outro grande incêndio, porém, em outro lugar e de uma forma muito mais divertida.

* * *

**Uffa consegui! Bem, eu tirei a OhCarol, e dos 4 itens que ela mandou, eu me inspirei em uma foto de um casal adolescente em uma biblioteca de escola. Apesar de ter originalmente pensado em fazer baseada em uma das músicas, o drama estava demais e não entrei no clima.**

**Não foi a melhor One-shot que eu escrevi, por não ter sido uma ideia espontânea, mas Carol espero que tenha curtido um pouco da minha loucura. Foi divertido participar da O/s Oculta, mas os acontecimentos de meses atrás, não ajudou na inspiração.**

**E quero agradecer a minha beta, a Brenda (Friida) que iluminou meu caminho como um vagalume. Te amo s2  
**

**Como tinha prometido no group, eu vou voltar com as traduções, e terminar o capítulo de Guilty Pleasure, talvez tenha postagem na segunda. **

**E pfvr deixem uma review com a opinião de vocês... beijos  
**

**xx**


End file.
